


Как Крис и Гарри не взяли банк

by Kagami, The_Magnificent_7



Series: Спецквест [3]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (1960)
Genre: Bad Ideas, Bank Robbery, Friendship, Gen, Happy Ending, Humor, Planning Adventures, Pre-Canon, WTF Combat 2017
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9996563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagami/pseuds/Kagami, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Magnificent_7/pseuds/The_Magnificent_7
Summary: Однажды в голову Гарри пришла очередная идея…





	

Это была идея Гарри.

Надо сказать, что все идеи, которые так или иначе лопались мыльным пузырём, принадлежали Гарри. Он был мастак выдумывать то, что заканчивалось абсолютным ничем. И это в лучшем случае.

Крис привык и уже даже не обращал внимания на безумные прожекты друга.

Карты, скачки, букмекерство, торговля несуществующими земельными участками и карамельными петушками, производство шляп и сувениров, сделанных руками аборигенов, — это далеко не полный список.

Гарри страстно хотел разбогатеть. Это была мечта и цель его жизни. Однако всё, за что он брался, так или иначе с треском проваливалось. Но Гарри не унывал, и не успевала осесть пыль от его очередного фиаско, как он с невероятным энтузиазмом брался за что-то новое.

Отговаривать его было делом пустым и бесполезным. Это Крис понял давно. И обычно всё заканчивалось тем, что Гарри делился с ним «идеями». Но однажды что-то пошло не так. В тот день Гарри попросил Криса помочь ему в осуществлении «идеального беспроигрышного» плана.

Выслушав друга, Крис заказал две стопки виски вместо одной и ушёл с ними за дальний столик. Гарри, чтобы лишний раз не вставать, купил сразу бутылку и сел напротив.

— Так что ты там рассказывал? — мрачно переспросил Крис, залпом выпивая первую стопку.

— Дело верное! — глаза у Гарри блестели — признак того, что он уже всё продумал и отступать не намерен. — Стопроцентное! Я всё узнал и спланировал. Можешь не сомневаться — это дело надёжно, как двойная страховка. Городок маленький, пыльный, жизнь размеренная…

— И ты хочешь её разнообразить? — Крис снял стетсон, провёл ладонью по лысой макушке, надел шляпу обратно. Выдохнул и выпил вторую порцию виски.

— И им развлечение, и нам прибыль, а? — Гарри подмигнул, свинтил крышку с бутылки, наполнил свою стопку и стопку друга.

— Хорошее развлечение, — хмыкнул Крис.

— Соглашайся! У тебя всё равно сейчас нет работы, а это дело займёт не больше трёх-четырёх дней. Выгодно, как ни посмотри. Тем более мне очень важен твой трезвый взгляд на ситуацию.

Опрокинув в себя ещё одну стопку, Крис икнул и нахмурился.

— Поеду, — решил он после ещё одной стопки. — Чтобы убедиться, что тебя не повесят на первом попавшемся дереве.

Гарри довольно рассмеялся и откинулся на спинку стула.

— Моё время ещё точно не пришло!

Крис встал:

— Но мне всё равно не нравится эта идея.

И не удивительно, ведь Гарри предложил Крису ограбить банк.

Уже вечерело, когда они въехали в городок. Ехали медленно, никуда не торопясь — Гарри сказал, что так лучше, и лишнего внимания не привлекут.

— Деньги привезут только завтра утром, так что сегодня мы устраиваемся поудобнее и отдыхаем. — Он приподнял шляпу и вежливо поклонился двум дамам, спешившим по своим делам.

Та, что помоложе, стрельнула глазами и улыбнулась, та, что постарше, поджала губы и ускорила шаг.

— Мне всегда казалось, что подобные дела делаются быстро, — Крис по привычке прислушивался и присматривался, но городок был спокойным и сонным более чем полностью.

— Я здесь уже бывал, — продолжал вещать Гарри, — разузнал обо всём. Номер нам в гостинице снял.

Крис промолчал, ощущая, что с каждой фразой увязает в этом болоте всё глубже.

— Чтобы всё как у людей, — а Гарри светился и явно получал удовольствие от происходящего. — Горячий ужин, — принялся перечислять он, — ванна перед сном, и на сон тоже может быть что-то интересное. Здесь потрясающий бордель, знаешь ли.

— Ты сюда точно банк приехал грабить? — не выдержал Крис.

Гарри рассмеялся и раскланялся с каким-то важным упитанным мужчиной.

— Владелец похоронной конторы, — бросил он Крису, словно это была очень важная информация, и остановил коня у салуна, спешился, забросил поводья на коновязь.

— Точно, друг мой! Но почему бы нам не получить удовольствие от жизни, прежде чем денежки сами приплывут к нам в руки.

Салун, на удивление, был чистеньким и уютным. За стойкой стояла высокая строгая дама с седыми волосами, забранными в пучок, больше похожая на учительницу, а за пианино сидел мужчина в видавшем виды, но всё ещё щеголеватом костюме и наигрывал «Мою прекрасную Клементину».

— Идеально, — довольно протянул Гарри, потёр руки и шагнул к стойке. — Доброго дня, тётушка Роза, мне как обычно.

«Как обычно?» — промелькнуло в голове Криса, но быстро исчезло.

— И тебе не хворать, — серьёзно кивнула женщина и споро налила стопочку прозрачной, как слеза, жидкости.

— Сами делают, — кивнул Гарри, — и голова наутро не болит. — Он подмигнул барменше и попросил: — Налейте и моему другу попробовать.

Крис и сказать ничего не успел, как перед ним поставили стопку.

Выпивка и правда была знатная.

В тот вечер Крис не только хорошо выпил, познакомился с половиной города, вымылся в горячей ванне, прочёл самую свежую газету на сотню миль в округе, но и отлично провёл время с милой дамой по имени Сьюзен.

У Сьюзен были белокурые вьющиеся волосы и весьма выдающийся бюст, за который очень приятно было держаться после шестой рюмки отличного виски. Впрочем, скорее всего, без виски за него тоже держаться было очень даже ничего.

Прежде чем уединиться со своей дамой в отдельной комнате, Крис всё же подошёл к Гарри, который шептал что-то явно непристойное на ушко яркой брюнетке, и спросил:

— А ты уверен, что…

— Да не волнуйся ты так! — фыркнул тот. — Это всего лишь моя двойная страховка!

Нельзя сказать, что эти слова успокоили Криса, но больше ничего спрашивать он не стал.

Его ночь в этом богом забытом городе была нежна и прекрасна, а утром на прикроватном столике его ждала раскуренная сигара и аккуратно сложенное чистое бельё.

— Я же увижу тебя сегодня вечером? — Сьюзен лежала поверх одеяла в одной ночной рубашке и соблазнительно наматывала локон на пальчик.

И Крис поймал себя на том, что он бы и хотел, но… всегда это чёртово «но» стояло на пути. Он молча и не спеша оделся, долго возился с пряжкой ремня, но когда и она застегнулась, ему больше нечего было делать в этой комнате. Напоследок он взял сигару, затянулся и положил её обратно.

— Мой молчаливый ковбой, — томно вздохнула барышня, провожая взглядом Криса, и, только за ним закрылась дверь, подгребла к себе подушки и уснула.

Хорошие люди приходят и уходят, а к новой любви надо быть готовой всегда.

Гарри, отвратительно жизнерадостный, уже был внизу и ел кукурузную похлёбку. Крис сел рядом, подтянул к себе тарелку и посмотрел на друга:

— Нет, никаких вопросов, — погрозил ему пальцем Гарри. — Мы просто сделаем это через, — он внимательно посмотрел на круглые настенные часы, — час с небольшим. Как раз прибудет почтовый дилижанс, а через три с половиной часа нас будет ждать поезд в пятнадцати милях отсюда. А ещё через сутки мы будем в каком-нибудь прекрасном месте тратить наши немалые деньги.

Крис молча погрузил ложку в густую кашу.

Перед «делом» они опять зашли в салун выпить по стопочке. У тётушки Розы было многолюдно: люди приходили, уходили, пили, вели неспешные разговоры. У пианино сидел человек в пыльных одеждах и сером стетсоне, показавшийся Крису знакомым, но после вчерашнего знакомыми ему казались почти все в этом городе.

— Ну что, готов? — Гарри залпом выпил свою стопку и довольно крякнул.

— Лучше не спрашивай, — мрачно отозвался Крис.

— Хорошо, — покладисто согласился тот и налил себе ещё. — Не буду.

От пианино вдруг донеслось нежное и вполне пристойное: «Ора Ли, Ора Ли, золото твоих волос…»

— Всё ещё не доверяешь мне? — покачал головой Гарри.

Вопрос Крис проигнорировал, только выпил очередную стопку и заел её куском вяленого мяса.

«Моё сердце твоё, прими же кольцо», — звучала песня, и от каждой строчки на душе становилось теплее. Чего нельзя было сказать о нервах.

— Хорошо поёт, — потянулся Гарри, подхватил стетсон и встал. — Ну, пора.

И, не дожидаясь друга, вышел.

Крис же не торопился, взял ещё стопку лучшего пойла на свете, подошёл к пианино и поставил на крышку перед поющим.

Тот глянул на Криса, улыбнулся и благодарно кивнул.

«Твои глаза осветят любой мрак», — вывел старательно.

Конец песни Крис уже не слышал, направляясь к банку.

— В этот раз всё точно пройдёт отлично! Я позаботился обо всём. — Гарри стоял у своей лошадки, подтягивая подпругу, и ждал, когда же разгрузят дилижанс, прибывший пару минут назад.

— Ора Ли, Ора Ли… — напевал он себе под нос, что почему-то страшно раздражало Криса.

И вот время настало.

Пыль от дилижанса ещё не осела, как Гарри, поправив револьвер в кобуре и натянув на лицо маску, вошёл в банк. Крис следовал за ним тенью.

— Доброго дня, джентльмены, чем могу помо… — им навстречу шагнул директор, только что принимавший деньги. Он почти сразу осёкся, глядя куда-то за спину Криса.

— Можете, — сказал кто-то и чувствительно ткнул Гарри стволом револьвера между лопаток. — Только давайте без фокусов. Руки вверх и подальше от оружия, а деньги вот сюда, — к ногам директора шлёпнулась пыльная седельная сумка. — И побыстрее. Тогда, может быть, никто не пострадает.

— Твою-то мать, — выдавил из себя Гарри, а Крис в который раз промолчал.

Собственно, а что ещё можно было сказать в этой ситуации?

Сказать — ничего. А вот сделать — много.

Нападавшие, видимо, были настолько уверены в себе, что на какой-то миг потеряли бдительность, за что и поплатились.

Первым ударил Крис. Поднятая рука как раз позволила резко отвести локоть назад, где он и встретился с носом одного из бандитов. Тот выронил револьвер, схватился за лицо и, отчаянно матерясь, рухнул на колени, заливая кровью свою одежду и пол.

— Ах ты ж, сукин сын! — рявкнул второй, но тут же был сбит с ног Гарри.

А там уж и шериф с помощниками подоспели.

Как оказалось позже, за грабителей, которых так умело и ловко «взяли» вместо банка Крис и Гарри, полагалась немалая сумма денег. Её друзьям и выплатили в офисе шерифа.

Забрав честно заработанное, они вскочили на лошадей и постарались как можно быстрее оказаться подальше от злополучного городишки.

Провожали их как героев.

— Ты чего молчишь? — Гарри покосился на Криса.

Они уже отъехали довольно далеко, и можно было нормально поговорить.

— Вот думаю, это и была твоя двойная страховка? — задумчиво выдал Крис. — Я, впрочем, ничему не удивляюсь.

— Я тут ни при чём! — попытался оправдаться Гарри, но, видя, что плохо получается, усмехнулся и добавил: — Зато денег мы в любом случае заработали. Не зря же меня зовут счастливчиком.

— Это точно, — хмыкнул Крис и замолчал, размышляя над превратностями судьбы и тем, что Гарри Лак умудряется провалить даже такое дело, как ограбление банка.


End file.
